Death Seekers
by WillySmith1510
Summary: When unsatisfactory endings pissed off the characters who's had enough of having to suffer at the hands of the writers, they decided to create their own story to escape from the cruel fates sealed for them...in their imagination, anyways... Angel Beats! x Another crossover.
1. Chapter 1

At somewhere within the P.A. Works Corporation Main Office, Toyoma, Japan...

"Worst. Ending. Ever!"

That was a response from a certain red-headed twintail girl named Izumi Akazawa, after she just finished reading the script of the final episode of the anime adaptation of 'Another', which featured her as one of the main characters, who to her disgust, got unceremoniously killed off just right before the conflict is resolved.

"So, that's it? I went crazy and got offed just as safety was within reach, just because I was trying to kill _that _girl!?"

She pointed to a certain pale-skinned black-haired girl who's just a little shorter than her. Her trademark white eyepatch placed prominent on her face.

"It's not really _my _fault, is it?" Mei Misaki replied in an annoyed voice, her face showing a mix of pity and amusing look, contrasting the stoic personality she was forced to depict in the scripts.

"If there's someone to blame, it's the writers." She said. "They decided to kill you off, because they thought your 'death' will have a larger impact on the audience, with that backstory and all. Oh, did I mention that the way you went out is so _spectacular_?"

"Shut it, Mei!" Izumi yelled.

"Oi! Calm down!" The boy who sat beside her attempt to console her. "It's not like I'm happy with this, too, but we can't change anything. The script's already been written. At least you're still alive in the manga..."

"You know as well as I do that it's _not_ canon, you idiot Kouichi!" Izumi argued. "Besides, I got 'killed' in the original novel already, and I'm not even one of the main characters in that version! Damn that Ayatsuji!"

"Well, at least you're popular within the fanbase." Kouichi spoke.

"Not as much as _her_!" She pointed furiously at Mei, who just yawned in response.

Three days later, the final episode finished filming, and started airing. The three main characters, all of whom exhausted after a very long day (_especially _Izumi, who thought that it was a good idea to chase the script writer around the filming set _during_ filming every time she catch the sight of him), decided to return to this room to discuss about their next big project with another group of P.A. Works' prominent figures...

And as it happens, the other group is none other than the main trio of Angel Beats! themselves.

"When will those three arrive? We've been waiting for half an hour." Mei stared at the clock on the room's wall.

As if on cue, someone starts knocking the door.

"Hey! It's us! We're here, guys." A male voiced spoke.

"Come on in! The door's unlocked." Kouichi answered.

And then the door swings open, entering come three figures, one boy and two girls.

"Sorry that we're late," The purple-haired girl with a headband on the right spoke. "Traffic's a bitch this evening."

"That's because you decided to spent _ages_ at the local gun store looking for a new pistol, Yuri-chan." The white-haired girl who's considerably shorter than the others spoke out. "Your old Beretta is still working just as fine, you know?"

"Zip it, Kanade! You don't know anything about firearms!" Yuri snapped. "All you ever use in combat is your so-cool-it's-awesome Handsonic skills, so don't you _dare _tell me how to choose my weapon!"

"At least you _didn't_ have to go look for your new gun today, Yuri-san." The light red-headed boy in the middle spoke up. "You _do_ remember we have a consult meeting with the main cast of _Another _today, don't you?"

"Fine, Otonashi, fine!" Yuri finally relented. "I gave up."

And with that, the three main cast of Angel Beats! both arranged themselves on the seats opposite of Izumi, Kouichi and Mei.

"Alright...first of all," Yuzuru Otonashi began "Congrats on the release of the final episode, guys. It's been a long journey. You deserved the rest."

"Somehow, that _doesn't _make me feel better at all..." Izumi moaned. "And by rest, you don't mean _permanent _rest, right? BECAUSE THAT FREAKIN' JUST HAPPENED TO ME!"

"Whoa! What's with you!? Did I say something wrong?" Yuzuru took a step back away from the clearly-furious Izumi.

"She's just upset, Otonashi-senpai." Kouichi spoke. "She was decided to be 'killed off' in the final episode, just right before the mystery is resolved."

"Ouch." Yuri gasped. "You poor girl..."

"It doesn't change a thing." Izumi sobbed. "After all, it's a horror story. You can't write a horror story without somebody dying."

"Well, that's why we're here, right?" Kanade finally spoke up. "With your anime finally completed airing, we can plan to write a petition to the P.A. Works chairman to give us the season two everybody's asking for."

"Actually, it's not completed airing yet." Mei said. "There's still an OVA left. It's about me and my 'twin sister' Misaki. I don't even _have _a sister in real life!"

"Yeah, and how the hell can you make a season two anyways when you just killed off _two out of three _of the entire cast in the first season alone!?" Izumi added.

"Well, another way that could work out is a crossover." Kouichi suggested, which surprises everyone in the room.

"What's your _great_ idea this time, Kouichi?" Izumi asked.

"Think about it! I mean, both Angel Beats! and Another are made by P.A. Works, and the main theme of both stories is 'Death'. Angel Beats! took place in an afterlife for depressed teens, while Another is about depressed teens got killed off by a strange curse."

"That...was actually a great idea," Yuzuru agreed. "For a fanfic, anyway. Can't believe that no fans out there have even thought of this before."

"No such luck. It was obvious that we're not popular enough to deserve such fanfics." Mei sighed. "Just look at the competition out there! Even mecha animes _alone_ beat us by a mile in terms of reputation."

"And sadly, P.A. doesn't do crossovers." Kanade added. "Not yet, anyway, but it won't be any time soon, either. They have so many projects on their hands right now, all big ones, that Nagi-something sure has a lot of hype nowadays."

"Nagi No Asukara." Izumi corrected. "Well, its setting seems interesting, if I do say so myself, but it's stealing all the hypes from us! In a few years, they probably won't remember that we exist anymore."

"True words have been spoken." Yuri clapped her hands.

"Hmph! As I recall, Key Visual Arts promised to make you a new visual novel, didn't they? At least you're getting something new! We're all going downhill from here, well, at least I'm in a grave now." Izumi said, then punched a fist onto the wall behind her in frustration.

"God bless Jun Maeda." Yuzuru muttered.

"Well, at least we can keep it to ourselves." Kouichi said. "Let's just leave something like an idea about how _this _can work out, maybe someone will continue our works, sometime..."

"Right, right. Like I have anything better to do anyway. I'm already _dead_." Izumi sighed again, much to Mei's annoyance.

"I'm going to let you kill me for real if you're being sarcastic like that again, Izumi-san."

"HMPH!"

"What will we call this project, anyway?" Yuzuru asked.

"Let's see...Maybe...Project Death Seekers?" Kouichi suggested. "Our shows are all about death, anyway."

"Have it your way, guys. Me and Kanade will just...sit here, playing chess." Yuri spoke as she moved a black bishop to capture Kanade's white knight on the chess board (that nobody noticed up till now to their amazement)

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Izumi crossed her arms, before dropping herself onto the sofa once again, defeated.

* * *

**Editor's note:** **Well, I'm outta my mind again after coming back from a long, long absence, right?**

**First of all, I wrote this out of frustration (again), and because I noticed that Angel Beats! and Another have many **_**very **_**similar elements in both of them, as well as being produced by the same studio, I wanted to point out these similarities, and how it could work out as a crossover. I've already written the first two chapters of my first attempt at linking the two stories (Another Beats!) which I must say, sadly, that I won't be continuing for a while. Too many things to do on my end, and a lot of fics left unfinished. Sorry if I let anyone down.**

**I was planning this fic to be a oneshot, but in the end, I think it needed at least 3 chapters. I'm probably going to add more characters from both series to the story too, which only time will tell if I'm going to add anyone. **** Also, this fic was inspired by a Digimon series-crossover fic 'The Meeting Of The Goggle Boys' by Taiki Matsuki, a _very _humorous fic if you asked me. ^_^**

**Angel Beats! is owned by Key Visual Arts, with its stories created by Jun Maeda, and Another is written by Yukito Ayatsuji, both animes adapted by P.A. Works Studio. **

**Thank you for all your reviews and favorites. God bless you all, people. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So..." Yuzuru began. "Let's start with something basic, why'd you need a new season for your series anyway?"

"I don't know. Plot holes, I guess." Kouichi answered. "There's still a lot of things left unexplained, like how the calamity happened every year even if the Extra one has returned to death?"

"Or how the freakin' school is still open for business despite having its own students, teachers, literally _everyone _connected to Class 3 _die_ every year!" Izumi added.

"Uh huh," Yuri spoke. "That's like the _fifth _time you mentioned it, Izumi. If it were me, I would've closed the school down immediately after the first two years."

"But if we do that, we wouldn't have a great horror story for everyone to see, don't you agree?" Mei suggested, which earned another death glare from Izumi.

"Not the point! Beside, you're _the _main heroine! Of course _you_ have to like it! There's no way your character will ever die in the story, no matter who write it!"

"B-but, just because I'm the main character _and _liked the story doesn't mean I'm responsible for everything that happened!" Mei argued.

"How's your green eye working again, huh?" Izumi glared at her. "You _told_ Kouichi you could see who's the Dead one, and yet you kept it silent from everyone until somebody starts dying. If you had told _any of us_ before the year began, nobody would've die at all!"

"...I have to admit she _does _have a point, Mei." Kouichi carefully said. "You could literally end the whole story before it could even begin."

Mei made an expression like she was just hit by a lightning, before turning her face to Izumi, now consumed with anger.

"Fine! Let's face it, it's not only me who has a flaw in the story!" Mei angrily spoke. "What about you!? When has your whole 'making-one-of-your-friends-the-outcast-of-the-class' thing ever helped making the situation better? None! You made the whole class to ignore me, hating me for no reason, and made me a subject of abuse of your 'countermeasure team' members!"

"Last I checked, _you_ volunteered yourself!" Izumi raised her voice again. "You brought this upon yourself, you one-eyed doll! And you couldn't perform your duty correctly, I have the right to be angry at you!"

"No, Izumi. I have to agree with Mei on this one." Kouichi spoke. "You're not just angry at her because she couldn't do her job as the Extra one, you're just hating her on a daily basis."

"Whose side are you on again!?" Izumi gave Kouichi another death glare. "And just what made you think I hate her that much?"

"Well, like, every time you see her face, you give her a death glare?" Kouichi chukled  
"I mean, it's true, right? And no to mention that's it's the _only_ reason why you _die_d in the last episode! You let your hatred of Mei got the better of you instead of working together to survive, and worst of all, the whole thing was so _pointless!_ You got Takako, Aya, Tomohiko and like one-thirds of the class got themselves killed because they hated Mei. Everybody got the message! And yet you have to go whine about how this is all her fault, and got _yourself _killed off anyway!"

"GODDAMN IT, KOUICHI! How the heck am I supposed to change how I'm like!? It's not like I hate Mei because I wanted to hate her! The _writers_ wrote my story like this, how am I supposed to change it!? Izumi yelled.

The Angel Beats! cast could only look at the bickering group in confusion.

"Alright, alright, we get it! STOP YELLING ALREADY!" Yuri shouted, surprisingly managed to shut the three arguers up.

"Your story is not perfect, we get it, you don't have to _kill_ yourselves trying to change it. It's not like _our_ story is any better."

Both Yuzuru and Kanade stared at her.

"What?" Yuri raised her eyebrow.

"_Not any better_, you say?" Kanade asked. "I thought _everyone_ agreed we had a perfect ending. Season two not needed, or is it?"

"Well, from _your_ point of view, that is." Yuri said. "I mean, everyone who has more than ten minutes of screentime have a perfect ending. You, me, Otonashi, that dumbass Hinata and his annoying girlfriend who replaced a much more cooler lead singer who's my best friend. Even that smug bastard Naoi has a happy ending! But what about everyone else? The rest of the SSS? One episode, they're kicking all kinds of asses, then _bamp! _Disappeared. Just like that."

"Well, we did mention that they all have a great ending of their own, didn't we?" Yuzuru asked.

"Like I said, from _your _point of views." Yuri continued. "But from the viewers, they felt like they've been ripped off. Literally _everyone_ wants to know Shiina and TK's backstories. Do they get it? No. What about the rest of the GirlDeMo band besides its lead singers? No. It's like we're designated protagonists. Everyone else is expendable."

"Just like our show...Just about everyone _not _named Kouichi and Mei have the life expectancy of less than two episodes." Izumi added.

"Hey, every show needs a main character! Someone we could focus on." Yuzuru said. "And it's not like I'm doing that much in the show. I'm only there so I could tie everyone's stories together, including mine's and Kanade's. Everyone else did their own part to resolve their own issues. Iwasawa-san passed on by her own will during her last concert, and it wasn't me that helped Yui to do the same, it was Hinata. And guess who won the final battle against the Programmer on her own? You!"

"You're still just talking about the main characters, Otonashi..." Yuri made a point, which made Yuzuru facepalmed himself.

"Right, so nothing's perfect, let's wrap this up already!" Kanade, who've been silent during the entire conversation, finally spoke up. "Aren't we here to plan about a crossover between our two series?"

Everybody went silent.

"Um...are you upset about something, Kanade-san?" Mei asked.

"...Uh, nothing..."

"She's probably daydreaming about some Yuri loving, as always." Yuzuru joked, earning him a smack from Yuri's elbow and making Kanade turned bright red.

"Hahahaha! Some _Yuri_ loving? Gotta write that one up!" Kouichi laughed, while simultaneously dodging books Mei has been throwing at him.

"Doesn't help the fact that there's fanpics of you two all over the internet, girls." Izumi giggled.

"Y-you're the one to talk!" Yuri's face has gone total red. "Haven't your 'Mei x Izumi x Takako love affair' becoming the main focus in, like, _every _Another fanarts ever?"

"The hell!? I don't have _anything_ to do with Takako at all! She's just my best friend, damn it!" This time, it's Izumi's turn to blush.

"So what about Mei?" Kouichi asked, trying to keep himself not to laugh while using one hand to hold Mei back, who's constantly trying to smack him in the head.

"She's...um..." Izumi struggled. "O-of course I didn't like her! Don't you see how I reacted with her in the series?"

"But we're not talking about the series, are we?" Kouichi continued. "Come on! It's just a simple question! Just tell her how she means to you off-screen."

"How did we get from talking about a crossover to this..." Yuri facepalmed.

With almost every pair of eyes in the room focused on Izumi, she finally gave up.

"Fine, if it can get you guys to shut up..." She sighed. "...I _like _her..."

Silence.

Yuzuru and Kouichi's faces look like they've just stared at Medusa, while Yuri and Kanade just shook their heads, feeling unbelievably at what they just heard. Even Mei herself let her jaw dropped in shock.

"...You happy now?" Izumi spoke out weakly. "I've just...man, how should I put this...ever since when I saw Yuri and Kanade's relationships in you guys' show, I just thought to myself 'I wanna have a best friend like that, too', and that's when I got dragged into this Another project, and saw _her_."

She glanced at Mei again, this time, her face saddened instead of becoming angry like she used to.

"...She's the one. I swear, the reason I'm mad at the ending is not because I died at the end, but because I couldn't be friends with her after all we've been through..."

"Oh. My. God." Kouichi exclaimed in disbelief. "This...er...I don't know what to say..."

"This is surely the biggest news of the day..." Yuri said, while calmly placing her hand on Izumi's shoulder. "Welcome to the club, Izumi-chan."

"...I...Izumi..." Mei stared wide at her so-called enemy, too shocked by her sudden confession to speak anything else.

"Er...should we get back to the crossover discussion?" Kanade helpfully suggested, to the ignorance of everyone present.

"...sigh..."

* * *

**Editor's note: Yeah, well, sorry for a long break, guys. AND sorry for another short chapter. I've been writing this during midnight, so I'm pretty sleepy. There could be some mistakes which I will definitely thank those who point them out. **

**Ahem...the whole 'Izumi x Mei' thing, it just came up in my mind just not too long ago, hence a couple of my previous Another fics heavily mentioned it. Author appeal, if you may. How did I get into this sort of thing, I do not know, but well...if you don't like it, I won't blame you.**

**Another chapter will be up not long after this, but now I need to focus on the test. So stay tuned! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is going nowhere..." Izumi complained.

The group has been debating for almost an hour about an idea for a crossover, but the conversation always seem to veer off into other topics, such as the latest GirlDeMo album, party at the Teshigawaras', and even Yuzuru and Kanade's 'private time', the latter Izumi took a particular interest in, much to everyone's surprises.

"I still think season two is what we needed." Yuri said.

"We've already gone through this, Yuri. There _won't_ be a season two. We should consider ourselves _very_ lucky that at least Key's kind enough to make us a visual novel." Yuzuru replied.

"It didn't stop some fans from making one!" Yuri argued. "Look at how many 'after stories' of us the fans made! Some of them are pretty good, _yet _Key didn't decide to continue the story?"

"It won't make sense." Kanade spoke. "As much as you hated to admit it, our stories are over, Yuri-san. There's no point continuing an already finished story, no matter how fresh the new ideas are."

Finally giving up, Yuri just gave a low surrendering sigh before knocking her king piece of the chess board after noticing that Kanade already check-mated her.

Kouichi stared at the clock above the room. The time read 19:55.

"It's kind of late now, guys. Reiko-san will kill me if I don't get home soon."

"So..." Yuzuru began. "Let's go over all of this one last time. What's the top three ideas you think our series could work out as a crossover?"

"Well, there's the idea that the reborn SSS could become the next year's Class 3 in Yomi North." Mei suggested.

"No way! Scrap that idea!" Kanade suddenly slammed the table, prompting poor Yuzuru to choke on his coffee in shock, and made some coffee to spill over his trousers. "It'll make our story pointless if in the end we are reborn only to die again! And after seeing all you people went through, you're expecting _us _to go through the same thing!?"

"Hey, it's just an idea!" Mei waved her hands, trying to calm the normally stoic Kanade down. "It's a bad one, okay, I got it. No need to get mad about it!"

"Alright, alright! Next idea!" Yuzuru cut off, having unsuccessfully trying to clean of his trousers from the spilled coffee.

"So er, the next best idea?" Izumi began. "Why don't you let me ended up in Afterlife? Along with everyone that fell victims to the calamity? That way, you could have a continuation of both our series!"

"And what about the surviving ones?" Kouichi commented. "That way, the story will just focus on those who perished, and not giving closure to those who survived the year."

"Well, you already got your share of story! Give us deads some screentime, too! Poor Yukari don't even last past episode three." Izumi raised her eyebrow.

"What is it with P.A. and episode three anyways?" Kouichi added up. "I can't help but notice that episode three is where everything gets serious. In my show, Yukari-san is the first to die. In your show, Iwasawa-san is the first to pass on."

"Alright, scraped." Yuzuru said dismissively. "Is there really no good crossover idea? Not even a single one?"

"Well, there's one thing, though..." Kanade spoke again. "Combining the two previous ideas together. Let the new SSS become the new Class 3 while Kouichi-san and the rest of the survivors try to guide them through the calamity, while in the mean time in Afterlife, Izumi-san and her deceased friends will try to discover the true source of calamity."

As soon as Kanade finished, Yuzuru's phone on the table suddenly rang up.

"Must be Hinata. We have a party at his place tonight. Something about yesterday's baseball match, I suppose." Yuzuru spoke, before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"You people stole my idea..."

Silence.

"...What are you talking about, sir? Did you got the wrong number?" Yuzuru asked, confused.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Otonashi! You really are a death seeker, don't you!?"

"Hey! If you're being this rude I'm gonna hang up right now! And how the hell did you know my name!?" Yuzuru shouted.

"Alright, alright. My bad, shoulda explain to you guys first. Put the phone on speaker mode, Otonashi."

Okay, now that the speaker mode is on, it's time I cut out this narrating crap already...never one of my strong points.

That's right. You'd probably think, "What the hell did I just read? Did my eyes perceive me?" Heh, not at all, if Yuzuru, Kouichi and their friends' shocked expressions are any indication.

Goddammit, I just love breaking the fourth wall.

"This guy's nuts!" Izumi cried out. "Where the heck did he come from!?"

First of all, lady! You're just speaking _everything _I wanted you to say. You're all in _my _story, got it?

"What. The. Hell?" Yuzuru's jaw dropped. Yeah, because I wanted him to.

Episode three, remember? This is the third chapter, and I'm running out of ideas lately...

"What do you mean, running out of ideas!? We don't even know who the hell are you!" Yuri shouted.

Fine. I'm just gonna be straight and end this story already. I'm guessing you readers will probably have a WTF expression on their faces right now, if I'm not mistaken.

I'm one of your fans, your _very _big fan. But to be frank,I _hate_ your endings! That's why I wrote this story for you people.

"Hey! It's not our fault that you don't like the endings! Blame the writers, not us!" Kouichi argued.

Why do you think I wrote your scripts for your project Death Seeker meeting for the last hour? There's not a single thing that you guys said, discussed and argued that isn't on my mind!

"So? What's your point?" Kanade spoke. "Why are you calling us?"

Because all of Project Death Seeker is my idea! I wanted to connect your stories together, to provide some closure to both of my favorite series, but now, I can't seem to continue it...Either laziness or...I don't know, it's hard to explain.

The point is, I love you guys, and yet I'm afraid that I won't do your story justice if I write it. My average English skill doesn't help. Ah, great, why did I mention this anyway?!

"You...you _love _us?" Yuzuru's eyes widen.

Figuratively speaking, damn it! I'll admit, I have a big damn crush on Izumi, and seeing her die at the end of Another crushed my soul, and I adored you and Kanade's pairing in Angel Beats!, even though I must say it's kinda rushed despite all the chemistry. I thought you were going to end up with Yuri in the first place! Not that I'm complaining.

"You are crazy. You _really _are crazy..." Yuri shook her head.

Yeah, I know.

So...I'm having the biggest writer's block I've ever got, imagination turn-off, and wasting precious time writing this piece of trash instead of preparing for my oncoming test, yeah. How am I ever gonna get out of this mess?

You readers could pretend that everything except the first part of this chapter don't exist. I won't blame you.

"Stop pitying yourself already!" Kouichi yelled. "If you're so hell-bend on creating a happy-ending for us, then do it!"

I already did, goddamn it! I have quite a few of your 'fix-fics' on the net in case you haven't notice! Heh, now I'm letting my egoism took ever, yeah.

"No, you didn't The only thing taken over you is your stupidity!" Izumi said. "Why do you wasting time writing this sorry excuse of a story instead of going out for some fresh air, finding inspiration, and try again!? You're just letting your lazy butt on the chair playing games all day and do things with no productivity at all!"

Yeah, now I'm self-deprecating. Great job, me.

"Look, whoever you are. I understand you're trying to live your fantasy in a cruel reality. It's difficult, but not impossible, yes, but that doesn't mean you have to waste your life trying to fight it without knowing how!" Mei spoke.

"You _know_ how to write a good story, you're just not ready to write it yet, and we all know what happened when you try to do something when you're not ready. Heck, I'm guessing even _this _chapter was written while you're not ready!"

Right, I'm guilty of that, too.

"Then end it." Kanade gently added. "We all know, and appreciated, of what you're trying to do. It's just that this isn't what we wanted. We're just animated characters. We have no story, no emotion, no _soul_. It's _you_, you writers, that gave us all of that. You write our stories. You brought us to life, through your imaginations and creativity. Heck, I admit, this story is pretty creative! Even though you would say it's your own ego that let me speak this line."

"I agree with Kanade-chan." Yuri spoke. "No story is perfect, I get it now. But that doesn't mean you have to let it get in your way of telling a good story! So what happens if there are some plot holes here and there? What happens if your favorite characters like Izumi-chan didn't make it to the end? What matters is how you tell your story! Like how our shows managed to intrigued you to even come this far!"

Heh, what is this, Inception or something? I just got lectured by my favorite anime-avatars selves. Gotta believe that thing!

Alright, alright, I'm gonna do my best from now on. I'm going to write a great crossover for you guys. Just...give me some time, until I'm ready.

"Take all the time you need, bro." Yuzuru smiled. "Also make sure you ended it with a me and Kanade-chan's wedding day!"

Heh, you just earned a smack from Kanade's tiny fist, you pervert Yuzuru. Also, I love it when you blush, Kanade.

"SHUT UP!"

Hehehe.

"Alright, if that's all. Can I go home now? I'm feeling sleepy already." Kouichi yawned. "Let's leave the crazy guy alone for a while."

"Yep, will do." Yuzuru replied. "So, we gotta go now, Mr. Writer. And if you ever needed some advice, you know who to call."

Noted. Good night, you guys.

"Class dismissed!" Izumi cheered.

And thus, Project Death Seeker, my successful failure, finally came to an end.

* * *

**Editor's note (does this section even necessary now?): Alright, sorry for pulling a Metal Gear Solid 2 ending on you guys. Like I said, I'm running out of ideas of how to end a third chapter, and because I wanted to try something crazy. It's an alternate, 'real-life' universe after all, so maybe I could pull an idiotic stunt for the hell of it. Now, I'm gonna get off my lazy ass and **_**finally **_**start finishing any of my ongoing stories, starting with the Sword Art Online ones, if anybody's interested. I know, most of you might see me in a different light, but then, I'm also willing to accept any and all criticisms. So, enjoy (or not) this piece of ****(work) until I managed to upload something **_**creative**_** for a change. LOL **

**Also, always remember: Anyone could be a great writer! It took dedication, yes, but don't let it become obsession. Finding the right direction takes time, but once you found it, it's just a matter of time before the magic's in the air. I'm not a great writer, but I'm aspiring to be one, and I won't let anything stop me from being one, because it's my dream, and I'm gonna make it a reality. :)**


End file.
